The present invention relates to knitting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a knitting tool for knitting with a loom.
In principle there are two general types of hand knitting devices. The first, and most commonly employed, is knitting needles; the other utilizes a loom and a hook device, such as a stitch lifter, to stitch yarn or other fabric strands looped on the pegs of the loom. Knitters seeking to expedite their knitting use the loom. However, using a loom can also be time-consuming, especially if space is limited, wherein the user is typically required to manipulate the loom and the hook device while fitting in the space provided, for example when using a sock loom.
Moreover, the hook devices require a two turn process which results in stress being applied to the wrists of the user for every stitch formed. Specifically, current hook devices require the user to grab an old stitch away from a peg of the loom by orienting their wrist in a first orientation, and then using the hook device to grab hold of a separate working strand for turning the hook device and thus their wrist approximately 180 degrees in order to create one new stitch, and then turning their wrist back to the first orientation to create the next new stitch.
As can be seen, there is a need for a loom knitting tool that enables the user to complete the action of creating a purl or knit stitch on a loom in a fluid motion that does not require the user to substantially turn their wrist.